


Adventures in Pack Making

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Series: Random Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Stiles, Catboy Stiles, M/M, Shapeshifting, Werecat Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a terrible maker/sire? I have no idea if there is a term for it, maybe in season 9 of Teen Wolf we'll meet a wolf who uses the term lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Pack Making

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catboy!Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30822) by daunt. 



> Inspired by a sketch from tumblr user daunt. im terrible with titles.

Derek didn’t mean to bite Stiles. He really didn’t. It’s the last thing he would do, he liked having an advantage over that cocky little shit. Now here he is, left to face yet another one of his creations gone wrong. First a lizard, now a cat, what could he possibly do wrong next? Make a wereparrot? Peter would be sure to mock him for this for days to come, years even. He stood and stared at Stiles. Using every fiber of his will to suppress the low growl that wants to break free of his throat. Were-creature they may be, but in this moment it just feels like a cat and dog type situation. 

Stiles looked up at him, his big amber eyes magnified by that magic that is a cat’s eyes. He was frightened, Derek could tell, a regular human could tell. Hair at the nape of his neck standing on ends back slightly arched ready to run, but there isn’t much room for anything with the way Derek has him pressed against a tree. A low growl escaped his lips, Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his head back, he was new to this but he understood what submitting was. Not an ego boost, but a show of respect not just to his quote unquote maker but to his alpha, someone who was far stronger then him. Derek nosed at the exposed skin. Inhaling all that is Stiles, and memorizing what came with this new found power of his. Stiles purred.

It shouldn’t have turned Derek on as much as it did, let alone at all. But it did and in the here and now, he was okay with it. Derek licked a slow claiming strip up Stiles’ neck starting at the collar bone ending behind his ear. “Mew”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd if you spot any mistakes feel free to correct them, i hate coming across an error in a fic and it just bothers me the whole time lol, thankfully this is short :D


End file.
